1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pixel of a display panel and a driving method, and more particularly, to a pixel of a display panel and a driving method capable of compensating differences of electrical characteristics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An organic light emitting diode display panel is a display device utilizing organic light emitting diode pixels to emit light for displaying images. Brightness of an organic light emitting diode is directly proportional to amount of current flowing through the organic light emitting diode. Generally, in order to control the amount of the current flowing through the organic light emitting diode, the organic light emitting diode pixel comprises a current control switch for controlling the amount of the current flowing through the organic light emitting diode according to display voltage at a gate end of the current control switch, so as to further control the brightness of the organic light emitting diode.
However, threshold voltage of the current control switch of each organic light emitting diode pixel may be different. Moreover, voltage across the organic light emitting diode may have variation due to aging of the organic light emitting diode. The above differences of electrical characteristics of the current control switch and the organic light emitting diode may affect the brightness of the organic light emitting diode. The organic light emitting diode display panel of the prior art is easy to be affected by the differences of electrical characteristics of the current control switch and the organic light emitting diode, such that image quality gets worse.